Campus
by BehindHappyFaces
Summary: Everyone has reasons for what they do, but can Mello forgive Matt for the things he's done and vice versa? MXM rated for language and yaoi.
1. Latin Romances

Yes, yes I know, "Wow another MXM collage fic, how original" I get it. But I really couldn't resist this one. I will try my hardest to make it original as possible.

* * *

><p>The spring morning was insultingly cold. Mello rolled over in his bed using the thin blanket as a shield to the onslaught of freezing air. Stupidly he had stumbled back into his dorm, at an ungodly hour for someone with 8 AM classes, stripped himself of his clothes, and collapsed, unaware that the next mornings temperature would drop below 50.<p>

His alarm began to blare again, irritating alerting him that is was 7:30. He groaned and slid out from under the covers, unleashing the full forces of nature on his unprotected skin. Shivering, he pulled a dark gray shirt over his chest followed by a Lucky Brand jacket. Mello decided against leather pants for the day and instead donned a very tight pair of black skinny jeans, touching off the look with a studded Tripp belt. He glanced across the room to his slumbering dorm mate, Alec. Alec's boyfriend, Beyond, had been over the night before, thus Mello was forced out of his own room and out to the slobbering streets of Boston until three AM. Mello shook his head at his friend and left the tiny room to "the kitchen" (a minute corner with a stainless steel counter, microwave, and mini fridge) to grab his morning dose of kefir. He then moved to "the living room" (the rest of the room that housed "the kitchen") and turned to the morning news. The kefir tasted horrible, but he had picked up the habit from his health nut roommate (who was, for some strange reason, in charge of buying groceries) so he continued to nurse the beverage, only half paying attention to the recent tragic deaths and house fires.

At 7:45 he decided it was time to face the music and shoved his boots on. He had been dreading this class all week (thankfully he only had it on Fridays), not because of his bitchy teacher, or the drab subject, but because of a certain boy who he sat behind. Matt. When they enrolled in the school together they had been on the friendliest of terms, and were overjoyed to be sharing this class together, as their separate degrees had not allowed much in common. But now, Mello would rather baby-sit his sister's twins for a week then walk through that door.

Sadly, the amphitheater for this class was right next to the freshmen boys dorms so he arrived rather to quickly for his liking. He dragged his feet slightly as he approached the offending object, gradually slowing his pace until he was at a standstill less then two feet away.

"Are you quite done contemplating the nature of linoleum, or are you going to make me stand here all day?"

Mello whipped around to stare into the eyes of the one reason he wanted nothing more then to run to the nearest alligator farm and sell himself up for bait. His eyes widened and he gave the boy a quick once over, dark blue skinny jeans, striped shirt, checkered Keffiyah, red converse high-tops. Damn, he did look good. Mello gulped and pulled the door open with enough force to send his half empty carton of kefir flying. He gasped as the white milk tumbled through the air, splashing across Matt's chest, to land dejectedly a the boys feet, still slowly gushing the milk from it's spout. The blond boy slowly looked up to see Matt's shocked face.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry Matt!" Mello quickly began to strip himself of his jacket and patted down the milk on Matt's clothes.

"Don't!" Matt instructed, he pushed Mello's hands away and walked into the classroom. Mello's eyes fell and he guiltily picked up the now empty carton, tossed it into the trash and approached his teacher about the mess. The class was now almost completely full and the middle-aged man was hurriedly writing notes for the days lecture on the white board. The sting of chemicals from the erasable marker sung his nose as he spoke to the professor about the hallway. Mello was dismissed and he walked sullenly up the shallow steps to his set once he had been reassured the man would call for a janitor. Matt was already seated in the row in front of him, hiding a game system under the stretch table.

Mello pulled out his composition notebook and hunkered down to listen to the boring teacher. He supposed it couldn't all be the professor's fault; it must be hard to try and make ancient Latin literature an enticing subject for young adults. Mello lazily took notes about common idioms and the birth of written romances. It was hard to pay to close attention with the boy in front of him taping away at his games.

As two hours came down to a close, the professor dismissed the class and began erasing the board. Mello took his time putting his things into his side bag, giving Matt enough time to exit the class and be half way to his next by the time Mello finally traipsed down the stairs of the theater. He nodded to his professor and left. He had another two hours before his advanced Socio-Anthropology class began to he decided to study a bit for the next Latin Literature quiz.

Mello returned to his now empty dorm and walked out to the balcony. The chilly morning was giving way to a rather pleasant, cloudy afternoon. He sat down on the wicker chair that faced a wide plane of grass that stretched to the steps of the Harvard Caspersen Student Center. He sighed and looked out over the lawn spotted with trees. Students milled about on the grass, studying, picnicking, and just hanging out. Many of them sat in front of their laptops, taking full advantage of the campus's free wifi. He spotted Alec with his boyfriend sprawled out on the grass, both of them supporting rather flashy looking sunglasses. Mello smiled at the boys before turning a bit to see Matt coming down the steps of the student center. He sat up a bit straighter, instantly curious. Mello watched as the boy weaved in and out of the small crowds and met up with a girl on his way onto the grass. He was carrying his own laptop under his arm while the girl carried another. They both sat down away from some of the noisier students playing Frisbee.

He watched as she put her head down in his lap and opened her mac book up on hers. Instantly, jealousy flared in his gut. He stood up outraged, half expecting Matt to shove her off of his lap and tell her to go away. Instead, her played with her hair blonde hair and spoke enthusiastically while she booted up the device. Mello sat back down again deflated. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Matt would never do that.

* * *

><p>Okie dokie, so as you can tell by now they are attending Harvard Collage, I've only visited so please tell me if my locations are way wrong, I'm just using the map on the Harvard website. kthnxbai!<p> 


	2. Spying

If Mello were asked to write a book about Matt one of the first chapters would have been about how unbelievably _gay_ the boy was. It wasn't that he spoke with a girly accent or leaked with good fashion sense. It was just built in like a part of Matt's anatomy. His first crush, kiss, and one nightstand had been with a boy. He had even joined the mile high club with a boy. So there was no way that the girl in Matt's lap could have any romantic relationships with the redhead.

But to Mello's dismay, he watched on as Matt allowed the girl to lean up and press a kiss to the boy's lips. _He even kissed her back_. Mello shook his head, still watching. She pulled back giggled and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and they left the lawn.

Mello sat stunned watching the other people on the lawn. No one else seemed to see any problem with their public displays of affection. It was normal to any other couple to kiss on the lawns, and even Mello wouldn't have given them a second thought. But this was Matt. _His_ Matt.

The Frisbee players continued their game; Mello recognized one of them as Light Yagami from his Monday night Psychology class. The people picnicking munched contently on their sandwiches and the bloggers blogged on.

At that same moment the door to Mello's shared dorm burst open.

"Yo, Mello dude! You will _not _believe what we just saw!" Alec was standing in the doorway holding hands with the infamous Beyond. Mello poked his head back in, still wearing a look of utter betrayal. "Whoa, man, what happened to you?"

"Obviously he is aware of what we have seen, presumably he has even seen it himself, considering his location." Beyond drawled sighing dramatically and throwing his arms over his head.

"Man, that's rough. I didn't think _you know who_ swung that way…" Alec bowed his head and pulled Beyond down on the couch with him. Mello slouched on the chair outside, visible to the boys on the loveseat through the clear glass sliding doors. The dark curtains flapped a little in the soft breeze. Alec stretched out on Beyond's thighs rubbing his hands along the boys taut chest. Having seen enough hentai to know which direction Alec's hands would be traveling next Mello stood up and snatched his bag deciding it was ok to arrive to class early.

Thankfully, his Anthropology class was somewhat of a walk from the dorms. Mello enjoyed the cool air. He had left his jacket at the dorm, so the breeze felt nice against his skin. He made the last left turn and entered the huge brick building. This class was smaller and he could easily pay attention to the animated teacher. It would be a cool release from the stressful morning. Today's topic, the bonds of a mother and child, lulled him into a blissful two and half hours of a relaxing lecture and another 10 pages of notes. He had this class twice a week, Fridays and Wednesdays from noon to 1:30. It made his week easy and enjoyable to be able to count on this class.

Like always though, the class came to an end and the students began filling out of the small door, Mello left with them, rushing a bit as he had only 15 minutes to get to his next class, Digital and Interactive Information Media (a.k.a. DIIM), a perfectly boring name for a perfectly boring class.

This was another class Matt and Mello had signed up for together, thankfully though, Matt had dropped the class after their spat, as it was not necessary for his degree. Mello grumbled through the class, as he already knew most of the information. He spent most of his time browsing through the Internet.

By five o'clock that evening Mello opened the door to his dorm room. Alec and beyond were fast asleep tangled together on the couch, completely naked. Mello had known Alec since high school; the two had been relatively close friends (not nearly as close as Matt and him had been though) and decided to room together once they received their acceptance letters (Matt received his late, seeing as he had been on the waiting list).

Mello grumbled a little, pulled a chocolate bar from his bag and began to push the boys off the couch. Alec was the first to tumble to the carpet.

"Whoa dude, watch where your hands go!" Alec laughed a little from the floor and gently shook Beyond.

"How many times have I told you guys to keep sexy times to the bedroom?" Mello muttered and sat down where Beyond's legs had been. Said boy was now rubbing his eyes and stretching, showing off more of his flat stomach. Mello looked away feeling self-conscious, _does that boy have no sense of modesty_?

Alec ignored his question, "Ugh, those things are disgusting Mello, your gonna be as fat as a cow by next year if you keep eating that shit." The brunette danced his fingers across Beyond's pale flesh, causing the other boy to giggle with lust. Mello rolled his eyes, not even bothering to reply as Alec was much more preoccupied. He ignored them as they began to kiss again and instead turned on the TV flipping through the channels.

"Could you guys at least put some clothes on, if you insist on continuing?" Mello looked a little uncomfortable at how open the boys were with their love, it reminded him all to clearly about all of the late nights spent with Matt.

"Fine, if it will state you to our activities I think I could manage with some pants…" Beyond pressed another kiss to Alec's lips.

"Not for to long though, I hope." Alec whispered to Beyond which caused the two to break into girly giggles.

"Let's hope not, babe." Beyond growled back and lifted the boy off his lap. Mello sighed and shook his head again, trying ruthlessly to shake the last few minutes of conversation out of his head. His empty chocolate bar wrapper fell to the floor and he let it rest there until the boys next to him were fully clothed.

"Hey Mellsy, B and I are gonna go out to the teacup, join us?" Alec knew the Teacup was one of Mello's favorite restaurants; it was obvious the boys were trying to cheer Mello up.

Mello's stomach growled at the thought, he really hadn't eaten anything that day so it made sense to go. "Fine, but no funny shit tonight ok?"

Alec laughed recalling the last fiasco at the Teacup (let it be known that Mello does NOT like to be secretly hooked up). "Alright, man, we promise," He held up his right hand, Boy Scout style, and yelled "No funny business!"


	3. Teahouse

_Yesh! I got a review! Honestly, I really love reviews (who doesn't)! So mucho thanks to _Ilandere Okami_! _

_On wit ze story!_

* * *

><p>The Teahouse was packed. It was to be expected on a busy Friday night though, so none of the boys were surprised. The three story, all black, building had swarms of people at the entrance, slowly being ushered in by Halle, the weekend "bouncer". She greeted them at the door; her blonde hair was swept up into a neat bun at the base of her neck allowing her bangs to hang loose across her forhead.<p>

"Hey boys! Long time no see, glad you guys could make it tonight, come on in, the bars half price on everything, enjoy!" She winked and turned to the next people behind them.

"Thanks babe!" Alec called over Beyond's shoulder and tugged the three of them over to the bar area. People were crowded around the tall tables talking loudly over the pounding techno music trickling out of the speakers above their heads. Mello glanced around, suddenly uncomfortable with so many people, many of whom were fellow collage students. Alec shoved a drink in his hand and toasted to the beautiful night. Mello weakly agreed and downed his drink. They spotted an open table and made a dash for it. Mello was grateful for the slight barrier from the people and relaxed against the back of the stool. He kept his eyes trained to the light fissure on the ceiling to the left of the bar ignoring Beyond and Alec's conversation, until a waiter stopped by their table.

"Anything else to drink guys?" He asked casually. The waiters here were all casual, none of them wore uniforms, so the only way to tell they actually worked here was by the short brown aprons tied across their waists.

"No thank you, but some mozzarella sticks would be excellent, and maybe some fries." Beyond answered, supporting Alec against his chest. Alec made a disgusted face.

"Can do, can do. I'll be right back with those." He left the table and Mello returned to staring at the light.

"Dude! That shit is sick! It's gonna go right to my thighs! How could you be so mean! You could have gotten vegetable fritters or something!" Alec play fought with Beyond for a moment over his choice of appetizers before turning to Mello.

"Mello, hey, you gotta cheer up. It's killing us over here." Alec patted Mello's arm. The blonde boy dropped his head onto his palm. "Come on, Matt's just some guy-"

"No! He's not though! I wouldn't be upset over 'some guy', Matt was my best friend! You have no idea how hard it is to see him almost everyday, and then this! I can't take it anymore!" Mello was livid, He thought Alec knew how important Matt was to him.

"Chill dude, you just need to get over him. It's the only way you'll ever feel better."

"Alec is very correct Mello, it is time for you to move on. Matt is happy were he is , and now it's your turn to find someone who will make you happy. As cliché as it is, 'there's plenty of fish in the sea'." Beyond stroked Alec's light brown hair, tugging a bit at the roots.

Mello rolled his eyes and stared off into space. The only way Mello could truly be happy was if he was with Matt, and since that didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon, Mello was content to suffer. He glanced around the room again, searching for someone who could hold his attention for longer then a few seconds. Then he froze.

Matt was sitting with his arms wrapped tightly around the blonde girl attached to his hip. He was laughing with some boys also seated at the table. Mello couldn't tear his eyes away, and was for once, glad of Alec's distraction. From here Mello could easily watch the two of them together with out feeling like a creeper or getting caught.

Matt was wearing the same stripped shirt from this morning (minus the Keffiyah), but the girl had changed from too short shorts into an even sluttier strapless tube-top dress. Mello thought that the redhead could have at least chosen a more decent girl, if he had to date one at all. She seemed to pay very little attention to the boy holding her and more to the one sitting across from them. Mello couldn't see mystery boys face, but from the light brown hair and brand names adorning his body, he could only be Light Yagami. Since when did Matt start hanging out with preps?

Mello kept one eye trained on their table while meekly trying to include himself in the other boys' conversation.

"No and then he was all, 'nah beotch u needa get a permanent facelift'! No I'm serious true story!" Alec was clutching his side laughing while Beyond smiled at his silly boyfriend.

Mello drifted again and continued watching Matt's table. The blonde girl caught his eye and clutched Matt to her more possessively. Mello's eyes widened and he kept his head down, lest she tell the red head who she had seen.

"And then he tried to get me to go to church with him, and I only like agreed cause I, ya know, like, hate shit like that and was bored and then when we got there he was Jewish! And I'm like man but you black, and he's like that's what I'm talking about! Most embarrassing moment of my life!" Beyond was the one laughing now, in fact Mello had never seen the man as animated as this since they had met. He really needed to start paying more attention to his friends.

The waiter returned after another ten minutes, leaving the appetizers and taking another round of drink orders. Mello softly munched on a mozzarella stick, occupying his attention with the light again. Damn, he needed to go to the bathroom. This posed as a problem, the only way he could get to the bathroom was through a small door directly behind the table to Matt's left. Meaning he would have to walk right beside the boy's table. This was not a happy situation. For a while, at least till the next round came, Mello could hold it. This was more then enough time for his genius mind to come up with a plan.

All right, _option one_: Leave the restaurant to find a gas station with a public bathroom.

_Why this option won't work_: He barely knew this part of town, so getting lost would most definitely happen and would cause more problems then he could deal with (Mello was not good with the whole 'innocent civilian' rule, this was usually the reason for his monthly night in the kink).

_Option two_: Pee in a cup underneath the table.

_Why this option won't work_: It was disgusting. And unaccepted by most western societies.

_Option three_: Man up and go to the bath-

No, Mello really didn't want that to be an option, but right now, unless he was up for a ride with Marshal Lawrence, or peeing in a cup, he didn't really have any other way.

Mello sighed, _fucking hell_, he thought. There really was no way around this. He stood from the table and began slinking in the corners toward the door. The layout of the restaurant was strange. It was almost cone shaped. It was standard for the buildings on this street, it allowed for the narrow buildings to fit together like puzzle pieces. A winding staircase up the right wall led to the kitchen and a long bar stretched across the front of the building (the curvy side) the second and third floor had been partially knocked away, so the high ceiling beams could be seen from half of the ground floor. The remaining second floor (only a fourth of the original) was the kitchen with a bit of balcony and a smaller bar, and the third was a VIP room saved for parties and 'special' guests.

Mello rounded the curve along the bar, leaving the open roof to the dim lights on the floor of the second story. He was so close! If only he could turn invisible for a few seconds, four at the most. He ducked his head and wound his way through the bodies of the guest standing around the outskirts of the bar and lounging on the plush black sofas. The wooden floor creaked just as he stepped into the eye range of the guests at Matt's table. Normally, with the loudish music and the never ending voices this wouldn't have made a mouse turn, but it seemed Light Yagami had been expecting someone.

"Ah, finally, Waiter!" Light waved his hands at Mello, the mistaken 'waiter'. "Wait! Man, we need some more drinks!" Mello kept walking pretending to not have heard the brown haired boy. "Bastard! Come back!" The blonde picked up speed, he was sooo close! He slammed the bathroom door open to see a young couple picking up second base against the sinks. He shook his head and continued with his business. Light had not followed him into the bathroom, seeming to have realized his mistake. Mello zipped himself up and was just about to leave, formulating an escape plan in his head when something caught his arm. He whipped around confused and angry that someone had disrupted his thought process. He saw the girl of the couple clutching his tshirt. But it was the boy who spoke.

"Sexy, wanna join us tonight, you look lonely, we can fix that if you want…" He detached himself from the girl, obviously drunk and had begun to rub himself against Mello. The blonde shoved the man off him and turned in disgust. "Your loss! Come back when your ready, Sexy!"

Mello fled the bathroom, knocking himself into an all to familiar chest.


End file.
